8 AM
by galeaya
Summary: Seto doesn't remember what happened to him the night before, but something definitely happened. But what's this? A green jacket? But he doesn't own a green jacket... The only person he knows who does is... SJ


gale: I found this when I was browsing through my old blog.. I was kind of surprised that I had written this.

aya: What? You mean you've totally forgotten about this?

gale: well, yeah, sort of. XD

aya: -laughs- Well.. on to the story, then!

* * *

I was startled out of my fitfull sleep by some noise... Shower? Was that the shower I heard just now?

Confused as to who was using my shower at this early in the morning, I turned to my alarm clock, begging it to give me a reason to be prissy today. Instead, I felt myself gawk at the thing, not believing the numbers it was showing me.

8:00 am

Eight A. fucking M.

Eight in the fucking morning

It was already eight, and I was still in bed. Granted, I work my own hours at Kaiba Corp, and I only come to school when it's absolutely necessary (meaning tests and when I get bored), I have never woken up this late before...

Never in my whole 18 years of life...

To you this must seem as if I'm over reacting. I am not. My life, for as long as I can remember, has been defined by my unending routine activities. I have never missed 6am. I always wake up before that, no matter the situation, no matter if I had only slept for 30 minutes. Even when I'm sedated, I wake up at 6.

I have never woken up at 8 am

Nor have I woken up this disgruntled. I felt almost sick; my head felt too big for my body, my mouth was really stuffy, my throat was sore, and I was really really getting annoyed by that sunlight!

"Damn it, Mokuba! Couldn't you have thought of something better to wake me up with?! Like perhaps shaking me or slapping me to life?!" I growled at the empty room, convinced that no one would hear me - because by this time, my brother would already be in school. "God, you know I hate the stinkin' Ra-damned SUN!"

I let my grimy body fall back into the mattress, long- fingered hands trying to shield my irritated eyes from the evil sun. Sighing, I tried to move to my bathroom, wanting to get rid of this one time flake-out from my schedule, mind already computing how much work I had to catch up to, but I only fell flat on my aching ass on my carpeted floor.

"What the fuck?!" I growled, ripping off the sheets that were firmly wrapped around my body. What the hell was going on?

As I did, my chest suddenly felt cool, and I was suddenly hit by an unnerving question...

Am I _naked_?

I battled with my sheets, heart pounding as I realized that they were sticking to me... because of some itchy substance that was all over me.

Shit.

GOD, don't tell me I did _that_ in my sleep?!

I tried to recall my dreams, but I drew a blank. I didn't dream last night. If I didn't dream last night, then it would be impossible for me to have had ... _done that_ last night, right?

Right.

So why the hell am I covered with _it_?! At least, with what I assumed to be it... I mean, it could be something else, right?

My stomach felt clammy, and I knew my palms were getting sweaty. I swallowed hard, my sore throat protesting. I wanted to scream, frustrated about not knowing, but I knew it would do more harm than good. "I have to get to bottom of this," I murmured to myself, cussing mentally as I tried to sit up, but in vain. I groaned in pain; my ass was killing me!

My eyes widened in panic as the implications of that hit me. Shit. Sore throat, sticky sheets, clammy feeling in my stomach, my lack of clothes, my disgruntled state...

"Was I drugged?" I asked the empty room, almost begging it to give me the answers I craved. No, that couldn't be it. If I were drugged, I shouldn't be in my room. I should be somewhere else... being held captive or something like that...

No, that couldn't be it. So I wasn't drugged. Maybe... maybe...

"Ugh! if I only knew what happened last night! If only I could remember what I'd been doing..."

I racked my memories again, desperate now. What he hell happened last night? Was I forced?

Was I ra-raped?

I shook me head, berating myself for thinking that. That couldn't be! I would be able to tell... I should have markings... or bruises... or something.

I quickly checked myself, noting that aside from everything else that I've notice before, there was not a blemish on me that I was not familiar with. Calming slightly, I took a deep breath. It would do me no good of I were to panic again.

"I have to find something... some clue..." I whispered to myself, tired eyes scanning the room. There was nothing out of the norm...

Wait. What's that? There's some _green thing_ hanging from my bathroom door...

I went to it, half- crawling, half-limping. I wasn't in the best shape; I felt like an elephant had run me over, but my curiosity urged me to know.

"What the hell is this? Is this a jacket? I don't own a jacket like this, mush less a green one," I mused out loud, frowning as I did so. I sat ungracefully back at the floor, mind telling me that although I didn't own it, the jacket was very familiar...

Green

...

Jacket

..?

"Oh, god, no," I moaned out loud as images of one loud, green-jacket-wearing blond mutt came into my mind. "Shit!"

"Shit's right, Seth. You need to take a bath," I whipped my head around so fast, I started seeing stars, but it was the least of my concerns. Standing in front of me was the star of all my X- rated dreams, clad only in an itty bit of towel, slung over those gorgeously male hips.

Standing in front of me was one very wet, very hot, and very naked Jounouchi Katsuya - whose tan line has yet to grace my staring eyes.

"K-Katsuya? What the hell happened last night?" I cringed at the sound of my voice, not liking the grating sounds escaping from my sore throat. Jou pouted his full lips at me, and it was all I could do not to just grab him and ravish away.

He dropped his body level to mine, molten amber eyes seeking my ice blue ones. He slid a hand from my bare chest up to my neck, then to my cheek, nimble fingertips teasing my heated skin. "You don't remember what we did? What _you_ did?"

I stiffened, cold sweat suddenly making its way down my rigid back. My eyes widened and my breath shallowed as the golden god in front of me slowly crawled to me, those sexy hips swaying with his tight ass. My blood flew south, and I couldn't control the groan that passed my lips as my blond god settled into my lap.

"Ugh... no?" I tried clearing my head, but all I could see was my Katsuya. I placed a hand on the small of his back, another on his thigh. My lips quivered in anticipation as he leaned in, dragging his lithe body against mine. His hot hands circled my neck, and god, oh god, he was rubbing himself on me, lips dragging from my stomach to my chest.

He put his pink lips on my nipple and sucked, his soft, warm mouth making the nub harden. He moved his hand to my other nipple, pinching the nub, rubbing it with the pads of his fingers. I moaned, liking what he was doing to me, wanting him to control me...

To dominate me

"God, Seto... All I want to do is throw you into that bed over there. God, so hot..." Jou groaned as he slid a hand to my hard shaft, my breath hitching as he played with the head, fingers prodding at the slit.

"Tell me what you're going to do to me, Jou... god, please"

"Seto... uhn, baby... I'm going to spread your beautiful long legs... gonna hold your thighs, spread those round cheeks... gonna suck you baby... god... Seto... Seto... Seto... Seto... gonna fuck you, baby... yeah, Kaiba... Kaiba..."

"God, Jou... tell me more..."

"Kaiba... X... is..."

"X..?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, X. What is the value of X?"

I woke up with a start, eyes wide, hands trembling. "Hu-aht?"

I looked around and saw the many faces of my stunned classmates looking at me. It dawned on me that they were gawking at me... and if I were them, I would probably be doing that too...

"Did Kaiba just have a wet dream in class?" Jou wondered out loud, voice carrying out into the halls.

Fuck

Oh, god... why did you let my brain desert me like this?

* * *

gale: And that was it!

aya: -blink-

gale: I know!

aya: -blink-

gale: -sigh- Seto was OOC, huh?

aya: Very.

gale: -shrugs- Oh well.. XD

aya: Thanks for viewing! -bows-


End file.
